My Knight In Sparkling Armor
by GREEN DAY LOVER 3
Summary: All of the Cullens Vampire stories about how they were changed with one twist: Bella was changed with Edward but they HATE each other how will two mortal enemies, survive for eternity together. But you know what they say- Hate is a strong Feeling
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my new story. To all of you who have read my other story TL welcome back into my little world of fanficing and to new comers I hope you enjoy my story, well actually I hope all of you enjoy my story. Also right now in the story is when Carlisle is still human.

Me no own Twilight

Cpov

I looked out my window as I heard the sound of my fathers horses and carriage. I sighed, another supper hearing about his successful day of Vampire Hunting. Father was a cruel, ignorant, idiotic man, he was a Vampire Hunter. It was a complicated job and he wanted me to take his place next year, the day after I turn 24. As a hunter I would have to track down the monsters and burn them at the stake, it may sound easy but its not. Vampires were fast, and strong and the men that Father and his team caught were not, they were innocent young men and women. I wanted to become a doctor and help people instead of laughing as they screamed in pain as they burned, like my father. He had once taken me to a burning, when I was just at the age of 15. It was horrible, I had nightmares for years and I can still hear the poor mans screams sometimes, I shuddered at the thought, I could never kill someone, not even a Vampire, I mean it is in the nature of the vampire to kill humans, we kill cows, pigs, chicken and duck yet we are not burned at the stake.

"CARLISLE" father yelled up at me, time for dinner. I walked down stairs to the dinning room and sat a my place, a the foot of the table. "Carlisle" my father said "I would like you to marry soon, your mother and I can not keep supporting you" my mother nodded in agreement, I stared at them shocked "But Father-Mother, I have not found the woman I want to be with. I promise thee that I shall start work but marry. Alas I can not." I said pleading almost. Father looked at me "So be, BUT you shall start working tomorrow, the team and I have found a group of Vampires in the sewers an-" I cut him off "Sorry for interrupting but Father are you sure they are re-" This time he cut me off "Yes they are real, we lost Marc today because of them, we watched as they sucked his blood then ran back at the speed of light!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, they had killed Marc, that meant that they were real. "Well then Father, I must go to bed if I have work tomorrow, goodnight" I kissed my mother on her cheek and went up to my room.

The next morning I woke up as the sun was kissing the horizon, I sigh, this was my first day as a murderer. I put on some of my best my clothes Though I am now a murderer i must look good. I walked downstairs and smelt bacon and eggs. I sat at the table and Mother put a plate in front of me. I took a few bites but I couldn't finish it "I am sorry mother, I just can't finish. To tell the truth I am very nervous, I don't want to be a murderer, I want to be a doctor" She smiled sadly "Carlisle, honey, I don't like your job but you must- I know that they never catch any real monsters but you must. I love you, always have always will" I smiled back "Love you too" I gAVE her a hug and got into the carriage where Father was waiting. Father was very cold, proud and haughty but Mother, she was loving and she wanted me to be happy. "Son, we are here" I sighed and got out, walking to the ittle building were the Vampire Hunters met every morning. There as a large table and at it were 7 other people, I was to replace Marc. I sat at the only empty seat, aside from the head where father sat.

"Okay men" said my Father "I would like to introduce you to my son, Carlisle, he shall replace Marc, Carlisle this is Adam, Roberto, James, Kyle, Geoffrey, Cameron and Zachary" he pointed each man out as he named them. "Okay now, we shall split into groups of 3, Zachary, Carlisle and myself , Adam Roberto and James and Kyle Geoffrey and Cameron. Search the streets and meet back here in 4 hours, but if you find someone, take a decription a run, DO NOT DIE! Now GO GO GO" The rest of the day was quiet as we scoured the city but not one sign of Vampires, well I did see a flash of white in a sewer beneath me but I did not say anything, I just couldn't. The next day was much the same, as was the rest of the week. At the end of the month something happened, Father caught someone. Dread settled in my stomach as my father said 4 word "You shall be BURNED!" The man shook with terror "N-no please, I'm n-n-not one o-o-of them" he started sobbing, tears streaming down his face, I looked down at him "Father, he can not be a vampire, they can not cry and a vampire would have already killed both of us" I pointed out, "Carlisle you stay out of-" a scream pierced the sky "VAMPIRE" I looked at the man and mouthed Run! He nodded and ran, I hoped with all of my being that he got away.

I turned to Father, he was pale "Carlisle, their are real Vampires out there, they are killing" I nodded "We can't defeat them, lets get mother and run" he bit his lip and then nodded "Lets go" We ran outside, sprinting to the house. A Vampire looked at us and I tensed up and he ran at me. I looked at him and he looked back "Why?" I asked and he grinned and bit me sucking blood out of me, then ran. I fell to the ground. Pain was in my heart but I couldn't just lay here. I crawled, each movement sending another burst of pain, I finally found a door, I went in and crwled into the cellar. Now the pain was unbearable, lava running through my veins. I seemed like forever, the agony. Finally the pain started to subside my fingers and toes, next my arms and legs, my head then finally my heart and with one final thump my heart stopped. I realized what just happened, I was now a vampire. NO, I couldn't be, I just COULDN"T be a monster. Though now I could protect the others, then I realized something. I was a vampire, I would be different. Crazed with bloodlust , I could not be around humans, i might kill my mother. I crawled out of the cellar, and everything was clear, as though my eyes had been blurred when I was human, and now...

I wandered through the streets, they were empty, the vampires seemed to have gone, along with every one else in the town. Occasionally, I saw a man or woman on the street, drained from blood. Every time I saw a human the burn in my throat became worse. I couldn't live like this, always wanting blood, I found the cliff near the sea and jumped, hoping desperately that I would die. I didn't, the jump that would kill most humans didn't even hurt me. I tried to sink, to drown but apparently vampires didn't need to breath, it made sense. I couldn't die, great. I am now a monster...forever.

SORRY, for such a short chapter but... any way REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Me isn't owning Twilight

OMG, I am so sorry, I had to go out of town for awhile and forgot my laptop. SORRY

Chapter 2

C pov

I walked into my new cottage in Chicago and looked around. It was much like all the other houses that I had lived in over the many years, small, quiet, cozy. I looked back over the places where i lived, England, Egypt, China, Canada, Alaska, Italy and many other place's, though lately I had become lonely. Occasionally I would think about creating another one of my kind but then I remembered the pain I had to go through and the life I was now damned to. I felt a light burning in my throat, my signal to go hunting. For most Vampires hunting meant going out to the city and finding a nice plump human to suck blood from but me, no, I had never even killed a human- I hunted animals, I told people at the hospital that I was a vegetarian, it was my little inside joke. I ran to the forest and smelt a nice big herd of deer. I pounced on a nice big buck and drank him dry. I hunted for about 5 more minutes then went home to get ready for my first day had the Chicago Hospital.

I put on my clothes quickly and got into my little European car, and drove quickly to the hospital. I didn't even need to be interviewed to get the job, they were so desperate for doctors because of the Spanish Influenza, it was starting to reach Chicago and there were already some people in the hospital. I decided to take night shifts because most people liked to work during the day. I got out of the car and went to the secretary "I'm the new doctor here, Doctor Carlisle Cullen" I said, the secretary looked me over, with an approving eye. "Well, Doctor Cullen, your office is on the fourth door don that hallway- and if you get lost come to me" she said with a wink, I walked to my office and put my brief case on the desk and looked around. It was small with one desk and a book shelf, like all my others. I went back to the secretary "Where do I go?" I asked, "Go down to Doctor Lee's office" I walked away again and I could hear her muttering "Why won't he even look at my, I'm pretty, he's hot so why won't e ask me out. I'm single, though he's probably not" I smirked, I had that effect on most women, even married women. I found Dr Lee's and knocked "Come in" said a deep voice, I opened the door to a man of about 45 was sitting at a desk. "Ah, Dr Cullen, welcome to the Chicago Hospital. You will be taking care of people who have the Spanish Influenza, floor 4, room 137, go your needed" I nodded and shut the door behind me and quickly got up to room 137 to see two women, one man and two children, well teenagers, sitting on hospital beds, looking sickly and close to death, this was terrible.

Bpov ( two days earlier)

I sat on my bed looking out at the rainy streets of Chicago. I watched my neighbour, Edward Mason, and his friends, William and Nathaniel, were walking home from a boys night out. They were jerks, always tugging at my long brown hair and poking me and stuff like that, it was annoying and sometimes I was glad that life was only so long. I sometimes even hoped to get the influenza, just to get away from those three animals. The thing that annoyed me the most was that I could never get them into trouble, whenever they were near my mother or father they were perfect little angels. My mother had even suggested that I marry Edward, because his family were respectable. I hated Edward the most, Will wasn't that bad, when Edward and Nathaniel weren't there, he was quite nice, one day he had even kissed my hand. I liked Will.

"Isabella, ISABELLA" called Mother. I ran downstairs, my dress flowing behind me, to see my father holding her upright, she looked faint. "Oh- mother, father, whats wrong? Do you have the influenza? Are you going to be alright?" Father looked taken aback "No, Isabella, dear, it the Masen's, Edward Senior has the influenza, its really bad, he is going to die. And now the Mason family is not allowed to stay in their house, in case of lingering germs, so they are staying here" I groaned, not Edward, not here. "Isabella, Edward and Elizabeth shall stay in the guest room, we shall put a mattress on the floor for Edward. Isabella, you will be kind to Edward, this is a hard time for him" I rolled my eyes but decided to obey.

A knock on the door sounded in the hall, the Masons had arrived "Isabella, get the door" I huffed and opened the front door, to see a puffy eyed, tears stained face of Mrs Elizabeth Mason. She was looking terrible, she really loved Edward Sr. I put my arms around her and hugged her closely, over her shoulder I saw what I thought I would never see: Edward was standing there, behind her mouthing Thank You. I smiled feebly at him and he smiled back, he had a beautiful face, high cheek bones, tousled bronze hair and the most gorgeous bright green eyes. I HATED that I kind of liked him but he is so kind sometimes, such a gentle man. I let Elizabeth go "Thank you, Isabella, your so kind. What would I do without you Swans" I smiled at her "Its okay, you still have Edward, you have us. Don't cry" She stifled a little sob and smiled a little "Oh, how will I ever repay you" she asked, "By being happy, Edward died, it life and he will always be with you, in there" and I put my hand on her chest "Now come to your room" I showed them the room and then gave the Masons time to themselves.

I walked into my room, and looked around it was the same as always, even though, for some strange reason, I was expecting it to be different. But, no. It was the same ald room that I was used to. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, not knowing that then I probably just inhaled one of the most deadly germs in this town

SORRY, Oh I am so so so so so sorry for making it so short and it taking so long but I have been preparing for camp, which i am going to on Monday, so i won't be updating for a really long time


End file.
